A Call to Arms
A Call to Arms is the season 7 premiere and the 135th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The exotic powers of Hindu's Ultimate Lovers, Shakti & Shiva, overtake Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Paige must stop them from consummating their love or the universe faces destruction. Cast 7x01Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 7x01Paige.png|Paige Matthews 7x01Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 7x01Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 7x01Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 7x01Leslie.png|Leslie St. Claire 7x01Barbas.png|Barbas 7x01Elise.png|Elise Rothman 7x01InspectorSheridan.png|Inspector Sheridan 7x01Zola.png|Zola 7x01DemonicHealer.png|Demonic Healer 7x01MrsWinterbourne.png|Mrs. Winterbourne 7x01FierceDemon.png|Fierce Demon 7x01Paramedic.png|Paramedic Garcia 7x01Sophie.png|Sophie 7x01Priest.png|Priest 7x01Attendant.png|Attendant (with Phoebe and Leo) 7x01DemonHeadCreat.png|Creature Head Demon 7x01Christy.png|Christy Peters 7x01Jeevan.png|Jeevan Anand 7x01Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 7x01Chris.png|Chris Halliwell Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell and Shakti *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt and Shiva *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Billy Drago as Barbas *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *James Avery as Zola *Hawthorne James as Demonic Healer *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Brandscombe Richmond as Fierce Demon *Eddie Matos as Paramedic Garcia Co-Stars *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Kiran Rao as Hindu Priest *Reggie Rolle as Attendant *Todd Tucker as Creature Head Demon Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown Actor as Chris Halliwell *Unknown Actress as Christy Peters *Unknown Actor as Jeevan Anand Magical Notes Book of Shadows Shakti and Shiva Shakti, the Hindu Goddess of Creation and Shiva, the God of Destruction are commonly invoked at weddings because they're reconsidered to be the Ultimate Lovers. Shakti, also called The Ultimate Mother, and Shiva, together created All Things, and if they consummate their love again, All Things will be obliterated and the Universe will be reborn. Spells To Remove Gods From Mortals Paige found this spell to remove Gods from mortals in a Magic School book. She cast it, and Shakti and Shiva were removed from Piper and Leo's bodies. :We call upon the mortal ways, :and Gods who guide but may not stay. :We seek those of divinity, :to separate from and set them free. Powers *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Chris's diaper into the trash can. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Zola and Paige. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Barbas to manipulate Leo. *'Suggestion:' Used by Barbas to prey on Leo's fears. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to attack and later on kill Zola. Piper (as Shakti) used it to vanquish some of Barbas' minions and then to attack Barbas. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by an Unseen Force to make Leo and Barbas see the Creature Head. *'Sensing:' Used by Wyatt to sense Leo in the attic. *'Energy balls:' Used by Barbas to vanquish the Demonic Healer. His minions attacked Piper with energy balls as well. *'Lightning Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo (as Shiva). *'Cloaking:' Used by the unseen force to cloak Barbas' lair. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas' minions. *'Fireballs:' Used by Barbas' minions to attack Piper. *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper to blow up Barbas' minions and deviate attacks. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Leo (as Shiva) to fling Inspector Sheridan across a room with high force. *'Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Phoebe and Paige's fears. 7x01P1.png|Paige orbing the stinky diaper into the trash can. 7x01P2.png|Leo orbing in. 7x01P3.png|Barbas Astral Projects to Leo and uses Suggestion on him. 7x01P4.png|Barbas Astral Projects to Leo and uses Suggestion on him. 7x01P5.png|Barbas flaming out. 7x01P6.png|Leo orbing out. 7x01P7.png|Barbas flaming in. 7x01P8.png|Barbas flaming out. 7x01P9.png|Leo orbing in. 7x01P10.png|Barbas Astral Projects to Leo and uses Suggestion on him. 7x01P11.png|Leo using Electrokinesis to attack Zola. 7x01P12.png|Barbas Astral Projects to Leo and watches him attack Zola. 7x01P13.png|Zola orbing out. 7x01P14.png|Unseen forces make Leo see an Illusionary head. 7x01P15.png|Leo orbing out. 7x01P16.png|Unseen forces make Barbas see an Illusionary head. 7x01P17.png|Barbas vanquished the Demonic Healer with an Energy Ball. 7x01P18.png|Leo using Lightning Teleportation. 7x01P19.png|Paige orbing in. 7x01P20.png|Two Demons shimmering in. 7x01P21.png|The Demons throwing fireballs. 7x01P22.png|Piper blows up the Demons. 7x01P23.png|A Demon shimmering in. 7x01P24.png|The Demon throwing an energy ball. 7x01P25.png|Piper attacks the Demon with a lightning bolt. 7x01P26.png|The Demons shimmering in with energy balls. 7x01P27.png|Piper blows up an energy ball and shoot a lightning bolt. 7x01P28.png|Piper shoots a lightning bolt. 7x01P29.png|Piper blows up an Energy Ball. 7x01P30.png|Piper throws a lightning bolt and the Demons throw Energy Balls. 7x01P31.png|Piper blows up an Energy Ball and shoots a lightning bolt. 7x01P32.png|Piper blows up another Energy Ball and the Demons create new ones. 7x01P33.png|Piper blows up another Energy Ball. 7x01P34.png|Piper throws a lightning bolt. 7x01P35.png|The Demons create new energy balls. 7x01P36.png|Piper deviates an energy ball. 7x01P37.png|Piper blows up an energy ball and Barbas flaming in. 7x01P38.png|Piper shoots a lightning bolt. 7x01P39.png|Piper shoots a lightning bolt. 7x01P40.png|Piper blows up an Energy Ball and shoots lightning bolts. 7x01P41.png|Piper vanquishes a Demon, using Electrokinesis. 7x01P42.png|Piper vanquishes another Demon. 7x01P43.png|Piper attacks Barbas using Electrokinesis. 7x01P44.png|Barbas flaming out. 7x01P45.png|Leo flings Inspector Sheridan against a wall. 7x01P46.png|Leo using Lightning Teleportation. 7x01P47.png|Barbas flaming in. 7x01P48.png|Barbas flaming out. 7x01P49.png|Leo using Lightning Teleportation. 7x01P50.png|Barbas Astral Project to Leo and uses Suggestion on him. 7x01P51.png|Leo kills Zola, using Electrokinesis. 7x01P52.png|Barbas Astral Projects and sees how Leo killed Zola. 7x01P53.png|Paige orbing out. 7x01P54.png|Barbas reading Phoebe and Paige's fears. 7x01P55.png|Unseen forces make Barbas see an Illusionary head. Notes and Trivia *This is the first one hour season premiere after three years of the two hour format. *Every cast member in the opening credits gets a new title clip. Also in this season, no new characters were introduced into the opening credits. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire. *This is the second time Piper has been turned into a Goddess. The first time was in "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". She has also been a Demi-Goddess in "Valhalley of the Dolls". *This is the fourth and final time Barbas has been vanquished and therefore is the final appearance of actor Billy Drago as Barbas. *Beginning with season 7, the Charmed set moved from its previously smaller Canoga Park, California studio lot to the more grand scale Paramount Studios lot. *The director of this episode James L. Conway and Rebecca Balding (Elise) are married in real life. *The opening credits song is different in the Netflix episode for Latin America. *The DVD cover for season 7 reuses the promotional photo of Alyssa Milano from this episode except, her jacket was changed to black instead of lime green. Continuity Errors *Barbas' hands glow when using Fear Projection in this episode, something which never occurred in previous episodes. Cultural References *A ''call to arms is defined as a call to defend or make ready for confrontation. It is a saying often used by the military to call soldiers to fight for their country. *Paige mentions "The Big Bang Theory" (an event which is believed to have led to the formation of the universe). Kaley Cuoco, Billie Jenkins in Charmed's eighth season, would go on to portray a main character in a sitcom of the same name. *Leslie and Phoebe have a conversation about Dr. Phil in this episode. Dr. Phil McGraw is a TV personality who has a self-help talk show, as well as several successful books, focusing on self-confidence and positive self-image. Glitches *In some scenes, it is noticeable that Piper's extra arms are added digitally. *Just after Paige casts the spell to rid Piper and Leo of the gods inside them, the tip of the boom mike is just in shot above Paige's head. *At the beginning of the show when Piper comes into the kitchen to help Paige, she is wearing slippers. In the next shot, when she is by Wyatt's chair, she is wearing flip-flops. *When the sisters return from the wedding, Elise calls Piper answers the phone, extending her arm with the phone towards Phoebe. In the next shot, the phone is still next to Piper's ear and she holds her arm out once again. *When Leo orbs onto the Golden Gate Bridge, right after Barbas flames out, his left arm partially disappears due to bad green screening. *When Piper, Phoebe and Paige are talking about the wedding early in the episode, it is obvious that Paige is holding a doll. *When Paige telekinetically orbs a dirty diaper into a trash can, the lid opens without the orbing effect. Gallery Episode Stills 701a.jpg 701aa.jpg 701b.jpg 701c.jpg 701d.jpg 701e.jpg 701f.jpg 701g.jpg 701h.jpg 701j.jpg Screencaps 7x01-1.png 7x01-2.png 7x01-3.png 7x01-4.png 7x01-5.png 7x01-6.png 7x01-7.png 7x01-8.png 7x01-9.png 7x01-10.png 7x01-11.png 7x01-12.png 7x01-13.png 7x01-14.png 7x01-15.png 7x01-16.png 7x01-17.png 7x01-18.png 7x01-19.png 7x01-20.png 7x01-21.png 7x01-22.png 7x01-23.png 7x01-24.png 7x01-25.png 7x01-26.png 7x01-27.png 7x01-28.png 7x01-29.png 7x01-30.png 7x01-31.png 7x01-32.png 7x01-33.png 7x01-34.png 7x01-35.png 7x01-36.png 7x01-37.png 7x01-38.png 7x01-39.png 7x01-40.png 7x01-41.png 7x01-42.png 7x01-43.png 7x01-44.png 7x01-45.png 7x01-46.png 7x01-47.png 7x01-48.png 7x01-49.png 7x01-50.png 7x01-51.png 7x01-52.png International Titles *'French:' Ensorcelés (Enchanted) *'Italian:' La forza dell'amore (The Power of Love) *'Czech:' Volání do zbraně (A Call to Arms) *'Slovak': Výzva do boja (A Call to Arms) *'Serbian:' Poziv na oružje *'Spanish (Spain):' Una llamada a las armas (A Call to the Arms female)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Un Llamado a las Armas ''(A Call to the Arms male)'' *'Serbian:' Poziv rukama *'German:' Blinder Zorn ''(Blind Rage) *'Hungarian:' Ölelő karok (Huging Arms) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premieres